


Tommy, Your Hufflepuff is Showing

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, They are all Adopted by Phil, Tommy is their Adoptive Brother, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: When you look at Tommy, you'd expect the kid to be immediately sorted into Gryffindor. So when he became a hat stall, it sent his brothers wondering. But when the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!", the two let out a light chuckle. They should have known.This is a collection of moments where Tommy shows that he is in the right house.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 25
Kudos: 896





	1. Tommy is Hardworking

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tommy is as Gryffindor as it gets, but I really like the idea of him being a Hufflepuff. (̶D̶e̶f̶i̶n̶i̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶m̶ ̶a̶ ̶H̶u̶f̶f̶l̶e̶p̶u̶f̶f̶)̶. So here you go.
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

Wilbur spotted Technoblade sat at the Ravenclaw table and decided to sit across him.

Techno sighed, "Shouldn't you be at your own table?" The older twin brother asked.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Wilbur asked. "I don't see him at his table."

Techno glanced at the table behind Wilbur, and sure enough, Tommy wasn't at his usual spot. "Have you tried asking his housemates?"

"Already did," Wilbur answered. "They don't know either."

"Oh, hi Wilbur!"

The two 6th years looked at the person who talked. The brown haired 4th year was smiling at them as he took a seat next to Wilbur.

"Tubbo! Perfect timing," Wilbur said. "Do you know where Tommy is?"

"Is he—" Tubbo turned around and scanned the table behind him. "Oh," he faced Wilbur and Techno once again. "Last I saw him was during Charms. He said that after classes he was going to train for the upcoming Quidditch matches."

"You don't think he's still at the pitch do you?" Wilbur asked Techno.

Techno hummed as he moved a potato around with his fork. "I mean, he _is_ pretty stubborn. I wouldn't put it past him."

"Yeah, good point," Wilbur sighed. "Thanks Tubbo, we'll go get him," he said standing up from his seat.

"Heh?" Techno looked up from his plate. "We? Do I _have_ to go?"

"Yes, now c'mon." Wilbur reached across and tugged on Techno's cloak. "He's gonna freeze himself out there."

Technoblade eventually agreed and the two of them waved goodbye to Tubbo before leaving for the Quidditch Pitch.

Wilbur was right, it was cold out and the blowing wind wasn't making it any warmer.

When they reached their destination, they were welcomed by a loud "YES!" which could only be their little brother.

Of course it was. He was the only one at the pitch. Still high up in the air, his blond hair all tangled up, his right hand raised to the air as he continued cheering for himself.

Wilbur shook his head with a smile. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled,"Tommy!"

It caught the boy's attention immediately, forcing him to land on the stands where Wilbur and Techno was. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"That's what we're supposed to be asking you," Wilbur said, "It's dinner time and it's freezing out here. Why aren't you inside yet? The rest of your team's already at the Great Hall."

Tommy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes focused on the ground. "I uhh, I didn't do that well during practice earlier. Could barely get a Quaffle inside the hoops."

"I decided to stay for a bit more, just to get my game back, but it really isn't my day. I tried to get the ball through ten times in a row, but for some reason I can't. There isn't even a Keeper."

Both Wilbur and Techno could feel the frustration emitting from the young boy. They glanced at each other before focusing on Tommy once again.

"Oh, Tommy," Wilbur started. "Today's just an off day. Tomorrow, you'll be back in your game and would be kicking arses out in the field," Wilbur tried his best to cheer the boy up.

"Why are you so determined to get hypothermia tonight anyway?" Technoblade asked. "You're already a great player."

"Because—" Tommy stopped when he realized he raised his voice. "Because, I'm the youngest regular player on the team. I have to work hard if I don't want to be a reserve player. I mean Ranboo's our reserve keeper, but he haven't been able to play at any games ever since he got in the team."

"You already are a hard worker," Wilbur said, "and it really shows. I've seen 7th year Chasers worse than you, but for some reason they still don't get kicked off the team."

"Really?" Tommy finally looked up from the ground.

"Yeah. You can beat those nerds easily," Technoblade said. "Easily," he repeated for emphasis.

Tommy huffed with a smile. "Thanks," he said.

"Let's go to the castle, alright? Quidditch's just a game, it isn't worth freezing for."

"Woah, Big Dubs, you can't call Quidditch just a game," Tommy said. "We know you're salty about not getting in the Slytherin team, but no need to take it out on _the_ best game out there."

"Yeah, I mean who yells 'Time to catch the Snitch' then immediately falls off their broom," Techno teased.

"That was one time!"

The three of them laughed at the memory as they walked back to the castle when Tommy came to a realization.

"Wait...did you two just admit that I'm actually a great player?" Tommy asked.

The twins groaned in regret. "Of course that's what you get from that." 


	2. Tommy is Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on the last chapter ❤ Sorry if the update is super late. I've been planning to update this but I've been caught up with my other stories. ̶*̶C̶o̶u̶g̶h̶*̶ ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶G̶h̶o̶s̶t̶ ̶A̶u̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶S̶B̶I̶,̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶i̶n̶'̶ ̶*̶C̶o̶u̶g̶h̶*̶
> 
> Anyway....Houses and Year Level of those Involved  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)  
> Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)

Tommy was in a greenhouse, tending to a few plants that Professor Shrub—their Herbology teacher—told him to. It was mostly the Mandrakes that needed attention. Little things always needs attention. His ears perked up when he heard a loud scream coming from another greenhouse. 

"What the fuck?" Tommy dusted the dirt off of his black and yellow robes before heading towards the sound. He grabbed the greenhouse's doorknob and turned it, opening the door as gently as possible because if he remembered correctly, some plants in that greenhouse were easily disturbed. _That scream probably set some of them off already._

Walking further in, he could faintly hear a familiar voice mumbling. He followed the noise, and spotted something red at the corner of his eye. Crouching down, he crawled over to the figure. "Big Q?" There, crouched under one of the tables, was one of the members of their little friend group.

"Tommy!" The older boy exclaimed. "Ya gotta help me, man!" He grasp the blond by his shoulders and slightly shaking him back and forth.

"Alright, alright, I'll fucking help you!" Tommy pulled Quackity's hands off of him. "What the hell's going on anyway?"

"You're a Hufflepuff right? So you're good at Herbology?" Quackity asked.

"First of all," Tommy started, "that's a fucking stereotype...but yeah. I _am_ good with plants."

"Perfect! Oh this is perfect!"

"Why?" Tommy asked, his voice raising a pitch. "Why is this 'perfect'?" He made quotation marks with his fingers.

"'cause there's a fucking _plant_ that's out to fucking get me!"

A loud crash and the sound of pots breaking, came from the other end of the greenhouse. A blurs green and the chomping sounds filled the greenhouse. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, "Why are the Chomping Cabbages after you?" The cabbages were pretty much behaved unless provoked, so them acting up was weird.

"I may or may not have knocked an entire row of them off the table," Quackity mumbled. 

"Why would you _do_ that Big Q?" Tommy semi-yelled.

"Hey you try getting your arm snacked on by a Fanged Geranium!"

"Shhhh," Tommy covered Quackity's mouth with his hand. "Do you want it to come to us?" He asked, in which Quackity responded to by shaking his head. Tommy let Quackity free before standing up.

"What are you doing?" Quackity asked, alarmed.

"Catch them," Tommy said with the most casual tone Quackity has ever heard. These plants were in the fifth year curriculum, Tommy was just a fourth year, how would he handle them. Quackity watched from a safe distance. Tommy stood there, a potted cabbage just across him. 

"Hey little guy," Tommy said, crouching in front of the plant. It acknowledged him by snapping its mouth at his direction, but Tommy paid no mind. "C'mon, you wanna go back on the table don't you?" 

The plant hopped around some more, a little more aggressively this time, prompting the other cabbages to be more feral. Tommy could feel his eye twitching a bit because of the plant's little tantrum, but instead of yelling and provoking them even more, he took a deep breath. 

"Come on, you want to get up on the table, yeah?" Tommy asked. "You'll get more light there," he said. It wasn't true, the table was no different from the floor, but these plants were valuable so they had to be safe on the table.

The plant seemed to believe him though, evident with it stopping and opting to inch closer to Tommy, making the boy smile. "That's it, c'mon." The pot of the plant eventually reached his hands and he had placed it back where it belonged.

"Tommy," Quackity said. "How—how did you _do_ that?" He came out of his hiding spot, seeing as after Tommy had talked to one of the cabbages, the rest became calmer. 

"You just gotta coax them Big Q," Tommy said. "They're very fussy. If Mandrakes are babies, these ones are hyperactive children."

"You mean like you?"

Tommy gave the older a deadpan look, "Do you want me to leave you here, dickhead?"

"No! No!" Quackity said. "It was a joke. Please don't leave me here." He grabbed onto Tommy's robe sleeve. "Please!"

"Yeah, yeah , I won't. Stop yelling," Tommy said in the loudest voice that he could give without provoking the cabbages again. "You wanna give it a go?" He asked the older. 

"Yeah, sure. Tell me what to do chief."  
  
"Make small talk." Quackity looked at Tommy like he'd grown another head. 

"Well? Go on," Tommy said. "The plants like it when we talk to them."

Quackity turned back to the task at hand. All the cabbages were now hopping around, looks like they're getting agitated again. He looked at one of the cabbages near him. Crouching down, he started to talk to it.

"So, how's the weather?" 

Tommy couldn't help but facepalm. "By small talk, I meant try coaxing them into submission," he advised. 

"UHHH," Quackity tried to think. "Want some sunlight little fella?" The plant stopped hopping around aggressively, and instead was excitedly hopping around Quackity.

"Alright, that's good Big Q," Tommy said. "Now hold out your hands and wait for it to come to come to you."

"You want sunlight?"Quackity repeated, making the plant jump around more. 

"Okay, maybe don't hype it up too much," Tommy said, but his words were left to deaf ears.

"C'mon, c'mon, sunlight, yeah?" The plant hopped towards Quackity's hands, but missed by a long shot. It hit a rock right behind the Gryffindor. 

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, "And, there it goes," he let out a sigh. 

"What am I gonna do Tommy?"

"It—It's fine,Big Q." Tommy crouched down near the plant to examine the damage. "The roots are still intact, its just the pot that's broken. We can always replant it in another." Tommy stood up, his hands on his hips. "We should rally these fuckers up before we do though, or this whole greenhouse is going down."

"I already fucked one up Tommy, " Quackity said.

"What? You're just gonna let me do all the work then?" Tommy raised an eyebrow. "No fucking way. You're gonna get one of these shitheads on the table even if you break every other cabbage."

"...Alright."

And break they did. Tommy continued to coach Quackity how to handle one though. "Yeah, just like that," Tommy said. "Now, do _not_ raise your voice or make it all tiny, it's gonna think you're playing around with it."

"Time to go up," Quackity said, in the calmest manner possible. The plant hopped slowly into his hand. A spark of happiness lit up on both Quackity and Tommy's chests as Big Q placed the cabbage on the table.

"Let's Goooo," Quackity cheered in a whispered tone.

"We don't know nobody," the two of them chanted as they began their spree to capture the remaining plants.

After gathering them and lining them up neatly on the table, Tommy and Quackity worked on replanting the ones that broke their pots.

"You really should be careful with these, they're very valuable y'know," Tommy said.

"How come?"

"They're imported from China."

"They are?" Quackity turned his head only to be faced with an unamused Tommy. 

"They're CHINESE Chomping Cabbages," Tommy said. "I thought they were taught to fifth years."

"Oh come on Tommy." Quackity shook his head. "Do I look like someone who pays attention in fucking Herbology?"

"Well apparently, you don't."

Quackity huffed out a laugh, "I didn't know that you had to be so patient with plants like these."

"Yeah, a lot of the aggressive ones tend to like coaxing."

" _How_ do you know that exactly?"  
  
"...I read about plants when I'm bored."

"Awww, Tommy, who knew you could be so soft."

"Shut up, bitch."

"And there it goes."

"For someone who acts all feral and shit, you were so patient with this whole thing," Quackity said. "Man, listen to that. Tommy and patient, I don't think those two words should be in a sentence together."

"Oh fuck you Big Q!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plants mentioned here are based on the wiki, but since there wasn't much information on the Chinese Chomping Cabbages, I just made my own lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated! 
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


	3. Tommy is Accepting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all for not updating this fic! If you've been waiting for an update and reading this now, thanks for sticking around!
> 
> Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned FOR THIS PART ONLY:  
> Tommy (Hufflepuff, 2nd Year)  
> Ranboo(Hufflepuff, 2nd Year)  
> Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 2nd Year)  
> Sam (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> NOTE: The last bit is set during Tommy's fourth year.

Tommy had always been loud, energetic and outgoing. He's a natural at making friends—even if they found him annoying at first—and he doesn't care who it is as long as they haven't done any—as Tommy would say—fucked up shit. So when this new transfer student got sorted in his house, he decided to introduce himself to him.

"'ey," Tommy greeted the boy who was hanging out in the courtyard the day after the sorting. He had dual colored hair, one side was black the other was white. 

The boy jumped, accidentally hitting Tommy's arm with his hand as he spun around. "Sor—"

"Did you just fucking hit me?" Tommy exclaimed.

"No! No! I just—you startled me," the boy said. "Sorry. Here have a flower."

Tommy grabbed the purple flower from the boy, "Did you pick this from the plant box?" 

"No," the boy said, moving to cover up the flowers behind him. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I heard you transferred here, where from?"

"Durmstrang."

"What, you got kicked out or something?"

"Uhh, not exactly. My parents wanted me to attend a school that's closer to home," the boy said.

"Oh, alright then," Tommy said. "My name's Tommy, by the way," he added.

"Ranboo," the boy said.

"Well, nice meeting you Ranbow," Tommy said, "see you around." He waved at the boy, flower still in hand as he walked away.

***

Tommy woke up early that Friday, he was going to try out for Chaser position in the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. He was in the locker rooms, changing into try out uniforms when he noticed another second year. It was that transfer kid, what was his name? Ranbow?

"Hey!" Tommy called out to him. "Ranbow right?"

"Ranboo, actually," the boy said, timidly.

"Yeah, Ranboo, that's what I said," Tommy started. "Anyway, what are you trying out for?" He asked.

"Keeper—well, reserve keeper. You?"

"Chaser," Tommy sighed. "Doubt that I'll be getting in though. There's a lot of upperclassmen trying out," he eyed the older students.

"Not with that mentality," Ranboo said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we got in though. Two second years, youngest in the team."

Tommy huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, you know what? We're gonna crush this try outs!"

The captain eventually gathered everyone around, and the trial started. All Tommy had to do was to try and shoot the Quaffle in the hoop as many times as he could, out of the five shots that are given to him.

Tommy kicked off into the air, Quaffle under his arm, facing the Keeper. "Alright, you can do this Tommy," he hyped himself up.

He did what famous players that he saw play do, trying to imitate their flying, mix matching their techniques. This turned out to be successful as the Keeper was oh so obviously confused at how he flew. Tommy decided to take this opportunity and shoot, making his first goal.

He did the same tactic over and over until he managed to shoot four out of the five.

"Dude!" Ranboo exclaimed as he approached him. "You did great," he said, and leaned to whisper something, "not to spoil it or anything, but I heard the captain talking to himself, and it was mostly positive."

"What? No way—I mean," Tommy cut himself off, "of course it's all positive, did you see me go?"

"Attention!" The captain called everyone over. "I'd like to announce our new members..." he started listing them off. "For reserve Keeper, we have Ranboo."

Tommy nudged the taller boy, "You got in!"

"Oh," Ranboo said in surprise. "I did."

"Yeah, you did. Good lad!"

"Next Chasers," the captain started.

Tommy didn't even realize he held his breath.

"...and lastly, Tommy."

"Yooo!" Ranboo exclaimed.

"Yooo!" Tommy said back.

***

Ranboo was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room after returning a book to Tubbo at the Ravenclaw Tower when he was confronted by a couple of upperclassmen.

They snickered, making Ranboo frown. "Look who it is," one of them said. 

"Little Ranboo, what's wrong? You lost?" The other mocked. 

"I'm not lost," Ranboo mumbled.

"No, no," the first one said, "You don't have to lie. We all know your little hmm, what does he call it again?"

"Memory problems," the other said making air quotes.

The first one snickered, "I bet that's why you got transferred."

"Too useless to move on your own are you?" 

"Either that or he got kicked out for being a lying loser."

"I'm not lying," Ranboo mumbled.

"What was that?" The first boy pushed Ranboo back a bit.

Ranboo, not wanting for the situation to evolve, didn't say anything back.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called. Ranboo turned around and saw Tommy approaching them. "Don't you guys have better things to do than pick on students that are literally three years younger than you?"

"Well what're ya gonna do about it?" The other one asked. 

"I'll—I have a wand, bitch!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy, let's just," Ranboo pulled on the blond's robes.

"What? Are you really just going to take shit from them?" Tommy asked in soft voice, looking up at the taller boy.

"You might want to listen to him," the first boy said.

"Yeah. Besides, any spell you throw, we can easily deflect."

Tommy scowled at them, "Maybe I don't know much spells, but I know a prefect that can definitely get you in trouble if you don't leave Ranboo alone."

"Oh yeah? Who? You're brothers?"

"Aren't they still in fourth year? I call bluff."

"Not my brothers," Tommy smirked, the location was perfect for this plan, "Sam! Sam!" He called, making the two boys tense up.

"Alright, shut up."  
  
"We're leaving, we're leaving."

Tommy and Ranboo watched as the two left. "What a bunch of pricks," Tommy said.  
  
"Thank you," Ranboo said, averting his attention from the retreating figures and facing Tommy instead. 

"Yeah," Tommy gave a nervous laugh, "'s not like I could just leave you there man. I mean I was literally passing by, that would've made me a real shitty friend."

Ranboo tilted his head, "We're friends?"

Tommy looked at him with a confused look, "Duh? Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, 'cause i'm new here? I have memory problems?"

"So?" Tommy asked. "What? You think you can get rid of me that easy?"

The response took Ranboo by surprise and eventually sent him laughing. 

***

"Shit," a now fourth year Tommy said as he took shaky steps towards the Hufflepuff common room. It was a couple of minutes before curfew and he managed to get cornered by those two Slytherins that always bothered him.

He tapped the barrels accordingly and waited for a passage to appear. When it did, he went through it, and was met with a dim common room. _The others must be back in their dorms._ He thought.

"Tommy?"

_Maybe not._

"Hey Ranboo," Tommy greeted with a weak wave.

"What the heck? You're bleeding!" Ranboo rushed over to the blond.

"Am I really?" Tommy asked, sarcasm laced in his voice.

Ranboo rolled his eyes at this, "Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No! I'm gonna get an earful from Madam Posy again," Tommy whined. "I have muggle first aid things, so I'll probably just use that."

"Yeah, no," Ranboo said. "I'm helping you."

Tommy raised an eyebrow as he lead Ranboo to his dorm, "What the fuck makes you think you can do better than me? I'm muggleborn you know," he said.

"Okay, I may be half-blood, but _I_ live in the muggle world and have more experience using their things."

Tommy stared at him, he had a fair point. Tommy had lived with Phil, surrounded by magic, at a young age, so he isn't accustomed with muggle stuff like Ranboo is. "Alright, but just keep it down, yeah? The guys I share a dorm with are probably asleep."

"Already? Man, I wish my dorm-mates are like that," Ranboo said, making Tommy laugh. 

"Hey, who knows, maybe next year we'll actually share a dorm." Tommy opened the door carefully, and walked over to his bed. He muttered _"Lumos"_ under his breath, making a small ball of light, allowing them to see.

"Here," Tommy pulled the first aid kit from his trunk.

Ranboo took it and went to treat Tommy's wounds. While doing so, he notices something familiar at the corner of his eye. "Is that the Allium flower that I gave you back in second year?" He asked, pointing to the plant on Tommy's desk.

"What if it is? You got a problem with that?" Tommy asked defensively.

Ranboo shook his head, "No. I'm more curious as to how you managed to keep it alive for so long."

"That's because I'm such a great person—Ow, ease up with the disinfectant—anyway, yeah, I found a spell to preserve it," Tommy answered.

"Well isn't that soft of you," Ranboo commented.

"I ain't soft, bitch," Tommy hissed. "It was a good flower," he insisted.

"Sure," Ranboo smirked.

"It is."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh fuck off, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Ranboo ft. an Allium flower 'cause that stream was just, yeah. 
> 
> Sorry for not updating the Your Hufflepuff is Showing series, but there are other fics that feature Hufflepuff Tommy—if you haven't read them yet.
> 
> Namely:
> 
> Big Brothers and Have You Met Clementine?
> 
> Want more Ranboo and Tommy? Read—You Reek of Vinegar
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a series. Other stories will feature different characters. A list of characters, houses and their year levels can be found in the Series Notes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
